Kado Ichiyama
Kado was once a jounin-ranked member of Numagakure, but he left with no stated explanation. He is now the leader of the criminal syndicate Yonaka. Biography Kado was born into the Ichiyama clan, a big and prestigious clan within Numagakure. His father is the brother of the Sawakage, the leader of the Numagakure. He was brought up with Numagakure's well-known education system and soon rose up to the top of the class, soon to become a genin. He was teamed up with his young uncle Teikyou and classmate Hiroto Funaki, and had his uncle-in-law Taishi as his jounin mentor. The four of them went on quite a few missions together and the three of them, with their mentor, were known to compliment each other very well. Throughout the Third Shinobi War, the four of them, three of which now chuunin, were hired by Kusagakure to fight for them. They participated in a few battles together, defending the Detarame checkpoint, an important structure that helps defend Kusagakure. Despite defending the checkpoint, they eventually lost the war and returned to the village deflated. After the war, they continued to fight together and mission together. When they became jounin however, Team Taishi was disbanded. Taishi died after the four parted their ways after he ventured up Mt. Anzu to train a new militia of soldiers, should a fourth shinobi war occur. However, he, his militia of 20 men and his son he brought with him never returned, assumed dead. After this time, Kado had an argument with his father and uncle Akio, the result forced him to leave the village forever. He ran and made a settlement on Mt. Anzu, slaughtering anyone who lived on or in the base of the mountain. He was now the self-proclaimed second Horakage, the second cave shadow, after the settlement which inhabited the mountain before-hand. However, for Kado's plans to come to fruition, he took on the name of Kyuu and joined Sunagakure as part of the ANBU. As he went on missions, he'd carefully analyse his target and, if they were worthy, he'd in fact recruit them, using powerful genjutsu to replace their 'dead' body with ones he had previously killed at the mountain. After housing various criminals, he decided to form the criminal organisation 'Yonaka', with no clear objective as of yet. Personality Kado was a young, caring and cheerful student who'd always look out for his village and brother. He was something of a prodigal child, being very good at ninjutsu and genjutsu, if not so efficient with taijutsu. He would also love to embark on missions with his uncle Teikyou (even though they're the same age) and clan friend and last team-member Hiroto Funaki. Whilst once being a more friendly person once, the truth of his clan has made Kado bitter and cold. He is rather very clever, as he was always a bright student, and in that way tactful and deadly. He is a good judge of character, perhaps for the wrong intentions, and is a good recruiter. He is also, despite being cold, rather generous to his employees in terms of money, but only if he think’s they’ve done good. Appearance Kado is a tall intimidating man with thick, long blonde hair that is swept from his face, to the side or up the top. Since being behind a big criminal organization, as well as being a member of the sunagakure ANBU, he has a tendency of wearing armour. And being the self appointed Horakage, he wears the more luxurious robes in his time in the mountain village, like his haori. Abilities Trivia * Kado's name roughly translates to "Gateway to the One Mountain". * Kado's personal traits are: ** His favourite food is Duck Breasts with Port Finishing Sauce, and his least favourite is Grapefruit. ** His favourite drink is Port, and his least favorite is cider. ** His hobby is carving wooden models and structures with careful precision. ** His favourite word is "iniquity" ** The colour associated with him is Apricot. ** His goal is to unclear, but it is said to involve Mt. Anzu. ** His deepest fear is snake-like creatures, such as said animal and eels. ** He had completed a total of 242 missions, consisting mostly of B-Rank and A-Rank. * Kado has a wine cellar further up the top of the mountain, in order to keep it chilled.